


第十八章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [18]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 命运线 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143992
Kudos: 3





	第十八章

李赫宰抖着手按下李东海的号码，等待接听的音乐重复了一次又一次才终于被接起。

没等他开口，听筒中传出了金希澈的声音。李赫宰稍稍冷静了些，急切地问：“哥，东海呢？”

“在家。他喝醉了，刚睡着。”金希澈的声音压得很低。

“我马上过去。”

李赫宰匆匆赶到别墅，金希澈在房间门口拦住了他。

“赫宰，你们的事我不想多管，我只说一句。当初我不同意东海去中国，你还记得当时你是怎么劝我的吗？现在我把这句话还给你，你想好了，想明白了，再进去。”

李赫宰看着躺在床上的人，轻声说：“哥，我不会再放开他了。”

李东海迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，房间里只亮着一盏昏黄的壁灯。

似乎有只干燥又柔软的手在抚摸自己的额头，顺着胳膊往上看，正对上一个模糊的人影。

他努力眨眨眼，模糊的轮廓渐渐清晰。费力地撑起身，摇了摇胀痛的头，果然又一阵天旋地转。

“看来是还没醒酒，都出现幻觉了。”李东海撇着嘴嘟哝了一句，手却伸向面前的“幻影”。

手指传来温凉的触感，李东海细细抚摸着那人精致的眉眼。看着对方眼中满满地温情爱意，他难以抑制地哭了起来。他哽噎着说：“不是幻觉吗？为什么我能碰到你？感觉好真实......赫宰，真的是你？你来找我了吗？”

李赫宰伸手想给他擦擦眼泪，刚伸手就被李东海拉住，轻柔地握着放到脸上，滚烫的脸颊贴上微凉的手掌，连带承接的泪水也逐渐变得温热。

“我又给你添麻烦了......对不起。”李东海闭着眼睛，苦涩地说：“我不知道那些话会在舞台上放出来。我以为......我以为它只是收到专辑里，之后会被粉丝发现再被你知道，或者某天你听专辑的时候听到......对不起，我没想让你那么尴尬。真的对不起，你就当，就当我没说过那些话吧。如果Ava......她因为这件事生气，我可以，和她解释的。我不知道你喜欢她，大家都看出来了，我却不知道......其实我应该是知道的，但是我不愿意相信......对不起，真的对不起。就当我在胡言乱语吧......你，再迁就我一次。以后......以后我不会缠着你了，你想离开就离开吧......和Ava在一起，也很好......”

李东海的声音断断续续，眼泪肆意流淌，有些汇聚到李赫宰的掌心，顺着血管的脉络流向心脏。

李东海吸了吸鼻子，声音颤抖地接着说：“这些年，要照顾我，很累吧？之前MJ的舞团邀请你，你就想离开了吧......我不知道，没人跟我说这件事。如果我知道，我......我不会让你和我组小分队的。Ava来找我的时候，我......”

说到这里，他停顿了很久，眼泪流得更厉害些，缓了好一会儿才继续说：“她来找我的时候，我才发现我已经拖累你那么多年了。她......很好。如果......不是如果，你们互相喜欢，就在一起吧。就算她不能陪你很久，你也会拥有一段幸福的生活，不会那么孤独了。或者你也可以把她变成吸血鬼，长长久久的在一起，挺好的。”

他伸手胡乱抹掉脸上的泪水，睁大眼睛看向李赫宰，“我知道我喝醉了，但是这些话，如果不是有酒作借口，我也说不出来。清醒着面对你，我可能做不到真心祝福你。如果在你面前哭出来，也许你又要为了我妥协......可是我不能再缠着你了。你已经有喜欢的人了，我应该离你远一点。我们不要再联系了......你太好，太温柔了，可是你的温柔对我来说就像毒品，我会上瘾，会迷恋，会忘不掉你。我的病是你，可我的药也是你。这太痛苦了。让我再自私一次吧。等到有天我想到你不再会心痛，那时我会真心祝福你的......”

*爱情，也许在我心里没有完全消亡

但愿它不会再打扰你

我不想再使你难过悲伤

我曾默默无语毫无指望地爱过你

我既忍受着羞怯，又被嫉妒折磨

我曾经那样真诚，那样温柔地爱过你

愿上帝保佑你，另一个人也会像我一样爱你

李东海的声音渐渐低沉，紧握得手也慢慢松开。他又一次陷入昏睡。

他的每一个字都像钉子一样，重重敲在李赫宰的心上。他死死咬住嘴唇，沉默地任由泪水滴落在地毯上。

东海，他的东海，在他不知道的时候竟然受到那么多伤害！明明最想保护他、希望他永远幸福的人就是自己，可在他心上刺了一刀又一刀、让他那么痛苦的人，也是自己。

李赫宰，你可真是个混蛋。

李赫宰轻轻抽回手，小心翼翼地为李东海擦净泪痕，又重新掖了掖被子。

他深深地凝视着李东海。很久很久之后，他才倾身吻了一下对方的额头。

看着李东海睡梦中依然拧着的眉，李赫宰额头抵着他轻声说：“我不会再让你受到任何伤害。不要放弃我，再等等我。我爱你。”

把李东海托付给金希澈，李赫宰脸若寒霜地回到市内。

“你在哪？”他淡漠地对着电话说。

“哥哥？我在宿舍啊。”娇滴滴地女声似乎很意外李赫宰的来电，声音中透着满满地惊喜。

“去天台。”

“现在吗？”

李赫宰干脆地挂断了电话。他看着远处高耸的建筑确认了一下位置，几个跳跃消失在夜色中。

Ava虽然心有疑虑，但还是满怀期待地来到天台。

李赫宰靠在门边的墙上，看着那女人的背影，冷冷地问：“你去找过东海？”

Ava被身后的声音吓了一跳。她飞快地转过身凑到李赫宰身前，带着些羞涩说：“哎呀！哥哥，你吓到我了。”

李赫宰没理她，直起身走到她面前逼着她后退了两步。他又问了一次：“你去找过东海？”

Ava做出一副无辜的表情，眨着眼睛说：“我是去找过东海前辈啦。”

“你跟他说我喜欢你？”

“没有！我没这么说！”Ava着急地辩解着，“我只是和他聊了些关于哥哥合约的事!”

“所以你就告诉他，我是被他拖累才拒绝去美国的？你是怎么知道这件事的？”李赫宰一步一步向前走着，冷淡得有些凶狠的表情逼着Ava不断后退。

Ava发现这状况似乎和自己想的并不一样，只能强撑着笑继续说：“我......我是在爸爸那里看到过哥哥的评估资料，毕竟公司给哥哥开了很丰厚的条件，所以各个方面都会调查的比较详细......而且我说的难道不对吗？哥哥如果不是要做小分队的活动，又怎么会拒绝那么好的机会！”

李赫宰没有回答，只问了另外的问题：“你是故意每天都带着一堆东西来练习室找我？就算我从来都没收过，你还是天天这么做，就是为了让其他人误会我喜欢你？”

此时的李赫宰与平时判若两人，全身散发出危险的气息。Ava已经退到墙边，在李赫宰气势的威逼下再也无法狡辩，嗫嚅道：“我只是......只是喜欢哥哥啊！”

李赫宰突然伸手掐住她的脖子，手指慢慢收力。他说出的每一个字都如同利箭一般，把Ava钉在原地。

李赫宰面无表情地说：“喜欢我，你配么？”

他掐着Ava的脖子，轻轻一跃落在天台边，丝毫没有犹豫地伸手把她拎到天台外。

Ava几乎全身悬空，只剩脚尖勉强勾着一点天台边缘。她惊恐地抓着李赫宰的胳膊，僵着身子一动不敢动。被卡着的喉咙无法尖叫，只憋得满脸通红。

李赫宰冷漠地打量着她，仿佛看着一个没有生命的物体。他微微皱着眉头，似乎在思考要不要就这样放手。

像是想得烦了，他抓着Ava的手指松了些力。Ava疯狂挣扎起来，死死抓着他的胳膊，长长的指甲齐齐断裂，划在李赫宰的皮肤上却没留下丝毫痕迹。

看着Ava面容扭曲的样子，李赫宰突然想起他临走前金希澈说的话。

金希澈侧坐在床边，一边用手指按摩着李东海的头皮，一边轻飘飘地说：“......别把人弄死了。东海知道了会内心不安。”

李赫宰回过神，收手把Ava拉近一些，盯着她的眼睛说：“以后别再出现在我和东海面前。别做伤害东海的事。”

Ava瞳孔略微放大，木然地点点头。

李赫宰勾起嘴角，露出一个冰冷的笑容。他接着说：“今天的事不许让任何人知道，你要记住，你这条命，是东海给的。如果你再敢做对东海不利的事情，我保证会让你生不如死。”

看到对方乖顺地点头，李赫宰这才回手一甩，把她扔回天台的地面。

Ava狼狈地跌坐在地上，惊魂未定全身发抖。李赫宰走到她面前蹲下来，看着她勾着嘴笑了一下，眼中却不见半点笑意。

Ava瑟缩着低下头，只听头顶传来那人轻快得声音：“还有，合作的事也算了吧。毕竟，你不能再出现在我面前了啊！至于要怎么和公司说，你自己考虑吧。”

不再理会地上的人，李赫宰心情愉悦地跑起来，踩着天台的边缘一跃而起。

再过几个小时李东海就该醒了，宿醉的人难免头晕恶心。他要快快回去给他的宝贝做一碗暖胃的米粥。

李赫宰希望，李东海睁开眼睛看到的第一个人，就是自己。

-TBC-

*原文是普希金的《我曾经爱过你》，改了一些语序


End file.
